


Fated

by Gilbird14



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Evil Boyfriends, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbird14/pseuds/Gilbird14
Summary: Oleg invites Ivar to see another puppet show together.
Relationships: Ivar/Oleg (Vikings)
Kudos: 57





	Fated

Prince Oleg had asked for his presence again. All the pressing matters of the day had already been dealt with, so Ivar supposed they would see another puppet show. It seemed to be one of Oleg's favorite activities that weren't being prophetic or murder. Ivar couldn't grasp why the Rus requested his exclusive attendance to this kind of entertainment. It showed a vulnerability the prince shouldn't show to anyone, even less to a man he had recently met. They were on friendly terms, that was true, but it wasn't as if they were brothers of arms, not yet at least. However, being brother of Oleg, or even of Ivar, wouldn't mean they were safe. Both of them had killed one of his brothers, so the best word to define their relationship would be allies. But, then again, acquainted allies didn't show themselves the crypt of their dead wife. Oleg had told Ivar they would have a special relationship. Maybe that was what he meant. More friendly than just allies. Maybe friends, but that wasn't it either. Friends didn't share blankets on sleigh rides or sit as closely as they did...

"Dear Ivar, you are finally here!" Oleg greeted him interrupting his train of thought.

The prince was sitting in the middle of the empty room. He was sitting on the same rug and he was patting a spot next to him, signaling Ivar to sit by his side. Ivar thought the scene in front of him was like the last time both of them were here. Igor wasn't here, which meant the child wouldn't witness whatever they were going to see, just like the last time.

"You wanted to see me?" Ivar asked already knowing the answer to his question. It was a way to distract Oleg from the sound his crutch made each time it touched the floor.

"I always want to see you, Ivar," Oleg looked at him with an expression Ivar could not decipher, as he continued to pat the spot by his side. "Today's play is new. It’s a special one."

Ivar managed to sit where Oleg wanted, dragging his legs across the rug and leaving his crutch at arm’s reach. When he finished making himself comfortable, he found Oleg looking at him.

"What's the matter?" Ivar asked under the attentive gaze of his host.

"Oh, nothing. I was wondering if you were comfortable enough or you wanted some pillows. Those contraptions that help you walk look like they hurt," Oleg answered smoothly, his eyes never leaving Ivar's face.

"I'm fine," the Viking answered honestly. Then, he pointed at the metal parts around his legs. "Besides, I have no recollection of them hurting me. I designed them myself, you know?" The contraptions did hurt, but he couldn't feel it. He could only see the aftermath of wearing them for a long time. After all, Ivar had never felt anything in his legs, so he wasn't entirely lying.

"So you are genius too," Oleg seemed excited about that little detail. "You are full of surprises, my friend."

"Shall we get started?" Ivar asked, eager to see what eccentric wonders Oleg would show him this time. He also wanted to focus his attention to other things that weren't the strange feeling that has settled in his stomach. He shouldn't have drunk that tea beverage.

Oleg only smiled wider as an answer left to Ivar to figure out. However, the latter didn't have much time to think about it, because Oleg clapped twice and, soon after, they were surrounded by dim light. Ivar had to admit that the prince's servants were very efficient and coordinated. Only the lights close to the stage remained burning strongly as mere moments before. The puppeteer appeared soon after carrying several wooden toys.

The play's initial scene was similar to the one they had seen before, with a king and his wife living happily on a Rus castle. However, in this story the queen died of a mysterious incurable heart illness, despite all the efforts of the king to save her. Ivar saw tears run down Oleg's face when the queen died and the king was left heartbroken and alone. The Viking couldn't understand how the Rus left himself be so vulnerable around him. However, Ivar had to acknowledge that Oleg loved his wife despite their tragic ending and everything that had happened to them. He still wept for her and he ached each time a story similar to theirs was mentioned. Maybe this kind of emotional displays with the puppet shows was a way to deal with his grief. But, then why did Oleg invite him here? Why did he have to witness it? Then, out of the blue the scene changed. The story was going further than in the previous show. Ivar had to admit to himself that he was curious. Now, the king was on a street market full of people, but he was disguised as a peasant. He walked the streets trying to find some distraction in the day-to-day life of his subjects. In one street she found a woman who was drawing the street. What shocked the king was that she was missing an arm. Curious, the king approached her and asked her why she was drawing when she could do easier things. However, the girl didn't answer his question and she replied with a question of her own. She wanted to know why he was so sad. The king was even more shocked no one outside the castle knew his wife had died. She told him that she could see his grief and sadness reflected in his eyes.

As this particular scene was unfolding in front of his eyes, Ivar felt something warm brush the fingertips of his left hand. He quickly glanced there and saw it had been Oleg's hand. Ivar raised his eyes to see what the prince was doing and he saw him drying his tears with his sleeve. Oleg attention was focused on the puppets in front of them, instead of where he was putting his hands. It hadn't been on purpose then. Ivar returned his eyes to the show, but he didn't move his hand away. When Oleg noticed, he would take back his hand.

Now, the king and the artist were spending time together in the palace. The king learnt the truth about the woman’s past. She had born with a malformation on her arm so they had to chop it off if she wanted to live. However, she told the royal highness that she wouldn't stop doing the things she liked because others thought she couldn't do them. Both learned different lessons from the other and grew as individuals. Eventually, the king and the woman married and lived happily ever after in the palace. The puppeteer mentioned that they had a son that was able to rule the kingdom understanding the needs of the common folk and the duties of the royal family. Ivar hadn't expected a good ending to the story, but it didn't bother him. He was sure Igor would have liked the show. He was a kid after all. He would have appreciated the change in the usual tone of things that happened around him. His young majesty had seen many gruesome things despite his age. Life was cruel. Ivar had known that since forever, but he was willing to distract the child from it, even if it was just a little. Igor deserved a soft pillow of comfort that protected him from the cold reality of his life.

"Marvelous, don't you think?" Oleg asked Ivar as he studied his friend's expression. "It is a fairy tale from our land. My mother used to tell me this story every night before she died. She said it was my pro..." The Rus fell silent. He looked at the puppets, carefully displayed on the scenario, with a nostalgic look. "Children get the idea that despite their own circumstances they can still find people who love them and that they should never abandon their dreams..."

"It is a beautiful story, Oleg," Ivar admitted.

"I knew you would appreciate it," the prince placed his gaze back to his guest. "Even though, you don't need any reminders of what you are capable to do. You are Ivar, the Boneless, descendant of Odin," a faint smiled appeared on his lips.

"It's true that I don't need it, but other children might," Ivar knew his own capabilities and strengths, but kids did not.

They fell in a comfortable silence, which did not last long. Ivar had a doubt and he needed to ask Oleg. He had to know why the shows were just for the two of them. Why didn’t other people or Igor attend too? Oleg was a strange man, difficult to figure out, but, at the same time, he was completely transparent. He embraced the whole range of his emotions and displayed them without shame.

"Why do you want me here?" Ivar finally asked, but his gaze was fixed on the wooden puppets.

"I enjoy your intimate company," Oleg said looking directly at Ivar. "Does it bother you?"

"No," Ivar replied turning his face to face the prince. "It's just that I don't understand. Is this" Ivar pointed around the room "some kind of therapy for you?"

"I have told you before we, Rus, are very passionate and very emotional people. We are proud of what we feel and we are not afraid of showing emotion, whatever it may be," Oleg said those words as if there was another interpretation to them. "With time you will get used to it."

That seemed like a promise. A promise that Ivar would stay at the palace for an undefined amount of time. He was not a prisoner, but a guest or so he had been told. However, Oleg didn't want to let him go away. He wanted to keep him in Kiev.

"We will still attack Kattegat, right?" Ivar said this, but he was really asking about his freedom.

"Of course, we will. After the winter. I told you I would make you king," Oleg drew a mysterious smile of his.

"But, then, I will be a puppet, your puppet. Like them," Ivar pointed at the wooden toys they had seen perform. "I don't want that. I am my own person."

"My dear Ivar, you misunderstand me," Oleg lowered his gaze briefly, just to raise it again with more intensity in his eyes. "We will attack Kattegat, your homeland and the land of my ancestors. Together, combining your knowledge with my large army, we will win. After that, you will be king of all Norway, not just Kattegat, because that is what you are and what I have foreseen. With my help, you will regain your crown and we will rule together."

"That is not what you have told me before..." Ivar got interrupted by Oleg placing his hand over his.

"I am jealous of you, Ivar. I am jealous of your divine ancestry, that you are clearly favored by the Gods, that you have such loyal followers... Because of that and my emotions getting the best of me, I say things that later I regret," Oleg’s eyes were piercing his soul. "You will never be my puppet," Oleg placed his free hand on Ivar's left shoulder. "I promised you the throne and you will have it by my side."

Ivar thought of everything Oleg had told him since the moment they met. He also thought about all the prince had showed him and how he acted around him. Ivar had dismissed the thought several times, because it seemed impossible. He blamed Rus customs for misguiding him. Oleg had been acting as if Ivar was his wife and Igor their son. It was true that Igor had grown on Ivar, but thinking of him as a son of his had never occurred to him.

"Then, as your wife?" Ivar knew saying those two words was dangerous, but he said them anyway. He wanted answers.

Oleg sighed before saying. "You are much more than just a wife. Our fates are intertwined, my dear Ivar. You are my prophecy and I am your destiny," Oleg meant what he was saying. The serious tone of his voice was the indicator of it. "I knew it from the moment you crossed the doors of my palace."

Ivar remained silent, observing, thinking, waiting. He did not remove Oleg's hands of his shoulder or his hand, for some reason he didn't mind. Oleg's words were more important. Finally, Ivar was beginning to understand how Oleg worked. He was deconstructing him layer by layer. Every word the prince had told him was true, each gesture or facial expression meant the same thing, but Ivar had convinced himself that the reason could not be that one. It seemed impossible, but it was true. Ivar felt the strange sensation on his stomach worsen.

"I told you on the crypt that I would bury you with my wife if you ever betrayed me. I also told you that all the reasons that make me jealous of you are the same ones that make me love you," Oleg got even closer and squeezed Ivar's hand and put it over his Rus heart. "You are important to me, Ivar, even more than my wife. Your Gods brought you here with me. Who am I to deny them?"

The feeling in Ivar's stomach worsened. It felt like he swallowed a swarm of bees. He also felt his heart speed up, compared to the steady beats of the prince. He met Oleg's intense gaze and was taken aback by the fire his eyes hid in his pupils. Ivar pointed to the puppets with a short movement of his head.

"They, your puppets, are us," Ivar had guessed it during the show. It hadn't been difficult, but he was not sure of the exact extent of it. It was clear now.

"They could be if you wanted to," Oleg got even closer. There was less than a palm between them. "We both would rule together as equals," the prince led his hand from Ivar's shoulder to his cheek. "This would be our home, but we would also live in Kattegat for a while. We would raise and educate Igor together. We could be a family," Oleg rested his forehead on Ivar's, closing even more the reduced space between them. Almost like a prayer, the Rus said "we would be happy."

Ivar felt Oleg's heart increase its beating pace. He was expecting an answer. No, he was hoping for a favorable one. His forehead was warm compared to the cold winter outside the palace's walls. The prince himself had an aroma that Ivar could not describe, except for it belonging exclusively to Oleg. This man was confusing and intoxicating. They were connected by fate he could feel it. They were cut from the same stone. They shared part of the same soul or whatever the Christians believed.

"I'd like that," Ivar's short answer was met by Oleg's lips on his.

The prince had let go of Ivar's hand to put his now free hand behind his neck. Oleg kissed him hungrily as if he had been stopping himself to do it, but now he was able to do what he pleased. Retrospectively, he probably had. Ivar reciprocated the kiss diving in the intoxicating taste of the prince's mouth. Both battled for dominance, but none could fully achieve it, because both quickly matched the other. When they broke the kiss, they were both heavily breathing. Ivar had to put his hands on his side to steady himself. As he was filling his lungs with air once more, he noticed the buzzing feeling in his stomach had disappeared completely. However, he didn't have time to reflect on it, because Oleg had sit on his lap and was placing kisses on his jaw. His hands were trying to remove his jacket.

"Oleg, I can't..." Ivar closed his eyes as he said that. He hated admitting that.

Oleg stopped his mission covering Ivar's face with kisses and looked at the man in front of him with hunger and curiosity.

"You can't what?" he asked.

"You know what," Ivar refused to meet Oleg's eyes. He also refused to say it out aloud. The shame he felt made his cheeks turn a pale shade of red, "I can't."

"What? Touch me? Caress me? Kiss me?" Oleg put his hand on Ivar's chin and, gently, he made the Viking look at him. "Feel my love? Love me? My dear Ivar, you are magnificent the way you are and I love you for that. I wouldn't change a thing of you. None."

Ivar surprised the Prophet by kissing him this time. He had grabbed him by the collar of his expensive robed and he had pulled him towards him. His mouths had crashed once again in a hungry, but reassuring, kiss. Oleg didn't hesitate in reciprocating the kiss and in a moment he had his hands exploring Ivar's clothed torso and back. It seemed that soon the prince would get what he wanted. In fact, for the first time in forever, Ivar wanted it too. Oleg had calmed down his insecurities and made him feel wanted for who he is as a person, not a ladder to power.

If their fates intertwined and they were each other destinies, who was any of them to deny the Gods?

**Author's Note:**

> I was influenced by [ this deleted scene ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-34WVEPuvI) and I also used other scenes of the show as a reference, as you may have guessed.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
